OS Fleur Bleue
by Nini Hathaway
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre... Drago a laissé une lettre à Hermione... Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés alors je vous laisse découvrir ce OS un peu fleur bleue et guimauve.


Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Cette fanfic a été écrite il y a environ deux ans et j'ai décidée de la publier. Je la trouve Guimauve et Fleur Bleue (d'où le titre). J'attend de voir ce que vous allez en penser... Toutes les critiques sont admises.

* * *

Ça y est la guerre est fini, se dit Hermione. Oui tout était fini. Harry et Ginny allaient se mariés, Ron sortait avec Lavande et elle, elle était seule…

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était seule dans le parc que Narcissa Malfoy vint la voir.

-Miss Granger?

Hermione sursauta, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa.

-Allons, je ne suis pas une mangemort. Il n'y avait que Lucius qui l'était…

-Et Drago? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, il ne l'a jamais été, répondit-elle.

-Et où est-il? Interrogea Hermione.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou vif. Ce que je sais c'est qu'avant de disparaître, il m'a donné une lettre à vous remettre. Il m'a demandé de lui faire une promesse aussi, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu de sens pour moi je lui ai promis…

-Quelle était cette promesse? Questionna Hermione

-De vous protéger pendant la bataille si il n'y était pas…Maintenant, je vous laisse lire cette lettre et si vous avez des questions je suis à l'infirmerie, dit Narcissa avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione était toute chamboulée par ce que Narcissa venait de lui dire.

Néanmoins, elle ouvrit la lettre et commença sa lecture…

_Chère Hermione,_

_Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que ma mère est vivante et que tu l'es aussi…_

_En revanche si tu la lit cela veut dire aussi que je suis sûrement mort…_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te révéler quelque chose:_

_J'ai toujours été sous les commandes de mon père, j'ai aussi été jaloux de Potter, d'une part car il est si libre, alors que moi si emprisonné par mon père…_

_J'ai toujours du faire ce qu'il me disait… Ce que j'aurais aimé être à Gryffondor…Pouvoir être ami avec vous…_

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux et relu plusieurs fois ce passage, puis continua sa lecture…

_D'autre part, j'ai été jaloux de lui car il pouvait être avec toi, te prendre dans ses bras, te câliner alors que moi tu m'insultais…Je sais que c'est moi qui provoquais ces disputes le plus souvent mais seulement dans l'espoir que tu me parles… Je m'excuse énormément pour tous ce que je vous ai fait subir pendant toutes ces années… Je sais que je suis lâche de vous dire tout ça par lettre surtout pour ce qui va suivre mais je n'avais pas le courage de devoir encore plus souffrir…_

_Hermione ma belle, je t'ai toujours aimé… Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu…Quand tu me parlais même si c'était pour m'insulté j'étais heureux, quand je t'insultais mon cœur tombait en mille morceaux…_

_Je t'aime… Si tu savais à quel point, à en mourir… D'ailleurs je suis certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est… Vois-tu j'avais une mission de la part de cette tu-sais-qui et mon géniteur …Je devais te tuer, je ne suis pas un mangemort mais mon père voulait à tout prit que je réussisse…_

_Je n'ai pas pu, je ne pouvais pas tué la femme que j'aime pour vivre. Je préfère mourir pour qu'elle vive, pour que tu vives… Alors ayant prit ma décision, j'ai écrit cette lettre et fait promettre à ma mère de te la remettre et de te protéger durant la bataille…_

_Remercie la. Si je suis vivant ce qui est peu probable, je ferais tout pour te retrouver et te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, en face… Mais si je suis mort alors Adieu ma douce. Adieu ma bien-aimée. Vis ta vie et oublies moi…J'espère seulement que vous me pardonnerez toutes ces atrocitées que j'ai pu vous faire et que Potter aura tué Voldemort…_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Drago._

Hermione pleurait. Elle se leva de l'endroit où elle était assise et courut au château. Elle chercha Dumbledore et quand elle le trouva elle courut vers lui. Il la vit, courir vers lui, les yeux plein de larmes…

-Monsieur, avez-vous des nouvelles de Drago Malfoy? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, pas pour le moment… répondit-il avec un sourire qu'Hermione était loin de lui rendre.

Alors Hermione coura vers l'infirmeries dans l'espoir que Narcissa sache quelque chose… Sur le chemin elle rencontra Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande.

-Hermione? Ça va? Demanda Ginny.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Harry laissant tombée la lettre. Ginny la ramassa et la lut…

-Il est mort? Demanda Ginny à Hermione.

-Personne n'a de nouvelle…répondit Hermione.

Les autres interrogèrent Ginny du regard et elle leur donna la lettre.

-On le pardonne si c'était sa dernière volontée…lança Ron d'un ton détaché.

-Euh… Mione tu es sure que ça va? Demanda Harry.

-NON!!!!! Ça ne va pas du tout!! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle arracha la lettre des mains de Lavande et courut vers l'infirmerie.

-Bah… qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Ron.

-Elle a des remords je suppose. Elle pense que Malfoy est mort à cause d'elle…répondit Ginny.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin alors qu'Hermione arrivait à l'infirmerie où Narcissa lui dit qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Pendant les cinq jours qui suivirent, Hermione avait le regard vide d'expression…

Elle se baladait dans tout Poudlard, allait de temps en temps à l'infirmerie voir Narcissa qui lui répondait toujours la même chose dès qu'elle la voyait arrivée:

"Non, je n'en sais rien. Et pourquoi ça te préoccupes tant?"

Alors Hermione haussait les épaules et repartait.

Mais le sixième matin, alors qu'elle déjeunait, Dumbledore vint la voir et lui dit:

-Miss, j'ai des nouvelles de Mr Drago Malfoy.

-Et? Demanda Hermione.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, il est arrivé à une heure du matin, des aurrors l'ont retrouvé dans un cachot du Manoir Malfoy.

-Et est-ce qu'il est vivant? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, il vient même de se réveiller mais il est dans un piteux état et…

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Hermione était déjà partit en courant vers l' arriva, respira un grand coup et entra.

Elle le vit discuter avec sa mère qui quand elle vit Hermione, partit.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir et il lui fit signe d'approcher ce qu'elle fit.

-Tu as lu la lettre? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Il y eut un blanc de cinq minutes où personne n'osait parlé puis Hermione dit:

-Tout le monde te pardonnes…

Drago lui sourit. Il lui dit:

- Hermione écoute ce que je t'ai dis dans la lettre, c'est vrai. Je t'aime, lui dit-il n'osant pas la regarder.

Alors n'y tenant plus elle lui dit:

-Drago, tu aurais du venir me le dire plus tôt, car je t'aime aussi depuis tellement longtemps, je pensais juste que ce n'était pas réciproque vu que tu m'insultais…J'avais peur de souffrir si ce n'était pas réciproque alors j'ai préféré me taire...Quand ta mère m'a donné ta lettre, si tu savais comme j'ai pleuré et comme je m'en suis voulu…

-Excuse moi, je m'en veux aussi tu sais…

-Je t'aime Drago…

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

Un an et demi après, on pouvait lire dans le journal que Drago Malfoy venait de se marier avec Hermione Granger. On pouvait lire aussi la naissance de James Remus Harry Potter. Et en bas de la première page, en dessous de ces deux grandes nouvelles, l'annonce que Lavande Weasley venait de racheter la boutique de vêtement de Madame Guipure.

* * *

Voilà, si ça vous a vraiment plu, je pourrais éventuellement travailler sur une suite, sinon ça s'arretera là.

J'en profite aussi pour annoncer que je cherche, une personne un peu folle d'esprit pour finir d'écrire, avec moi, un OS qui pourrait se transformer en fic, completement tordue sur Drago et Hermione. Des interréssés?

La review est le salaire de l'auteur.


End file.
